Aliana Swan: Bella's Younger Sister
by harrysgirl24
Summary: This just came to my head. Bella has a younger sister and Edward has a younger brother, but he's human. What if they knew each other from school? What will happen between them?


This is my first story so please review,

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to go to Forks? I'm fine living by myself, I've done it before." Aliana asked.<p>

"Maybe because Mom and Phil are moving to Florida so Phil can sign with a baseball team." Bella answered her younger sister.

"I hate this. I don't want to go, I barely know Charlie." Aliana said.

~After they arrive at the airport~

"Hey dad," Bella said as she saw her dad waiting for her and her sister.

"Hey Bells, I've been waiting for you and Aliana," Charlie replied.

"What am I invisible?" Aliana asked

"No, you know I haven't seen my dad in a while Aliana."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm going to get my bags"

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked

"I honestly have no idea"

~In Forks~

"I'm going to drop my stuff in Bella's room, and then I'm going for a run," Aliana told her sister and dad.

'God, why did I have to come here?' Aliana thought as she ran through the town, 'and why is everyone staring at me?'

Aliana sat down in the park close to the forest. A guy that looked about her age came up to her.

"You must be new here, I'm James Newton by the way," The boy said.

"Obviously, I'm new, I'm Aliana Swan," She said as she stood up.

"I could show you around town if you want,"

"No thanks I think I got a pretty good look considering it's so small, I guess everyone knows everyone else's business."

"Pretty much, your dad never stopped talking about you down at the dinner."

"I barely know him, so he's not my dad, the guy who raised me is my dad, and to bad I can't see him anymore."

"Why is that?"

"He's dead, and his grave is in Washington, D.C. in Arlington Cemetery."

"So he was in the service?"

"Marines to be exact, He got me into Gallagher Academy in Rosewood, Virginia when I was four."

"How did you get in if you were only four? I thought it was only grades seven through twelve?"

"I hacked into a top secret file of my dad's, when he found out he talked to the headmistress of Gallagher and I got in after I took a test."

"Wow so are you going to the high school here?"

"What are these 20 questions? Yeah, but I'm taking all advanced courses and I'm going into junior year, but I'm only sixteen."

"That's cool, I'm sixteen but I'm a sophomore here."

"So any people I should stay away from?"

"Yeah, one group really, the Cullens, they are so weird"

"Wait did you just say Cullen, as in Anthony Cullen?"

"Yeah, he's actually one of them."

"God and the one place I thought I could get away from him!"

"How do you know him?"

"His school did an exchange program with his school, basically his school had a few select guys come to my school, and he was one of them."

"So why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't just hate him, I want to kill him and make him suffer."

"You could get arrested for that."

"I know but I won't."

"And who says I won't tell the police?"

"Me, because the police trust me"

"And why is that?"

"Because I work with NCIS out of Washington D.C."

"That can't be possible."

"I need to go."

"I guess I will see you around."

"I guess so."

"Aliana?" A guy yelled toward her.

She turned around and saw a guy running toward her.

"Ali, I knew that was you!" The guy said as he got closer.

"Nick, is that you?"

"Who else would call you Ali, besides me and Jess?"

"You have a point?"

"I thought you moved to England, with your parents

"No, we moved here instead, Jess and I got adopted like you."

"Where is Jess?"

"Right behind you," A voice said.

"Jess gosh so glad you two are here,"

"Why?"

"Cullen is here!"

"We know we have had to deal with him in all our classes."

"That sure sucks, now doesn't it Jess?" another voice said behind the three friends.

They turned around to find a boy with blond hair and brilliant blue eyes stood in front of them.

"Ugh, why do I have to deal with this the first day I get here?"

"Oh, you know you love me Aliana."

"Love, more like hate," she scoffed.

The next day, Aliana and her sister Bella drove to school in a rusty old truck that Charlie's old friend Billy had brought over. A lot of kids were outside socializing about things new and old. When Bella parked the car, it backfired. Aliana got out of the truck and slammed the door.

"Nice truck," she heard a kid say sarcastically as her sister got out. Aliana closed her eyes, and thought 'nice people here.'

She walked towards the door and saw James Newton walking her way with a guy who looked exactly like him, but older.

"Hey Aliana, this is my brother Mike,"

Hey so you look like you're a junior,"

"Yeah I am so what's it to you?"

"I'm going to be a junior; luckily this is my last year in high school"

"How if you're just a junior?"

"I went to Gallagher Academy."

"Oh that snotty rich girl school."

"Actually, No I got in because I was smart not rich, plus my dad was best friends with the Headmistress's husband before he died."

"Oh, that's good I guess."

"I need to go get my schedule, see you around"


End file.
